sixth sense
by staragilite
Summary: Nobody believed that Jesse's life had changed, even Jesse himself...
1. default chapter

"I am so sorry Jess. But I can't", said Mia.  
  
"Why not?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I just can't"  
  
"There must be some reasons."  
  
"Yes, but I can't tell you"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's just. Oh, Jesse. Can we go home now, please?"  
  
"Not until you tell me the reasons."  
  
"Right, then I'll walk by myself," Mia stepped out of the car and started to walk.  
  
Jesse was trying to date Mia, a graduate student he met at BBQ Bobs a month ago. This was the third time he asked her out. And this was the first time he tried to kiss her. But Mia refused.  
  
Jesse saw Mia walking away. He sighed and got out of the car.  
  
"Mia!" he shouted. "Mia!"  
  
Jesse gets closer and grabbed her hand. Suddenly, she went down unconscious.  
  
Jesse's eyes widened and he was startled. "Mia! Mia!" Jesse shook the girl, but got no answer.  
  
Jesse brought the girl to his car and drove to the hospital. On his way, he called Mark.  
  
***  
  
Jesse sat on a couch in the doctor's lounge, covering his face with his hands. Amanda entered the room. Jesse stood up, "Amanda?"  
  
"Hey, Jess", she walked to him. "There's something I've got to tell you. Sit down." They both sat next to each other. Jesse felt Amanda's hand on his back, rubbing it gently.  
  
"Is it about Mia?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
Amanda shook her head. "We don't know yet. Mark is still doing surgery on her. But we just found out that she... she..."  
  
Jesse's eyes widened. Worried, scared.  
  
"She's got cancer, Jesse" 


	2. page 2

The surgery didn't go well. Mia was now dying.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Jesse soft voice heard in Mia's ear. He was stroking her hand lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jess", she said weakly.  
  
"Ssssh, don't say that. There's nothing you have to be sorry for. I'm just."  
  
"I was scared that you would love me as a girl who needs attention because she is sick, and not as Amelia"  
  
"Oh, Mia. how could you think"  
  
"And I was scared to hurt you, so I decided not to tell you the truth until the time is right. But life doesn't always go my way, does it?" she started to sob.  
  
Jesse wiped her tears away with his fingers. Mia stopped him.  
  
"I am sorry for hurting you, Jesse"  
  
"No, Mia. You never do that"  
  
"I just did, Jesse. I'm sorry"  
  
Jesse hugged her. He let her cried on his shoulder. After a long time, Jesse felt she was slowly relaxed. When he looked down, Mia had already slept.  
  
***  
  
Steve entered the doctor's lounge and saw Jesse sitting with a cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
"Hey, Jess"  
  
Jesse looked up, smiling a bit, "Hey!"  
  
Steve sat next to him. "I've heard about Mia".  
  
Jesse nodded quietly.  
  
"Jess?" Steve forced Jesse lightly to look at him. He saw water floating on his best friend's eyes. He pulled Jesse in his arms and let Jesse cried. "Hey, it's okay. She's going to be okay".  
  
"No, Steve. She's dying. Mia is dying. If only he had talked to me earlier, this would not have happened. I didn't see anything wrong, but." Steve let go, "Hey, don't say that. Don't blame yourself, Jess. It's not your fault. It's not her fault either. Doctor can predict everything. But they only predict it. A prediction. Whether it's happened or not, no one knows, Jesse".  
  
Jesse wiped his tears away. There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
"You look exhausted, Jess. Go home".  
  
"Can't. I have to look after Mia"  
  
"She's fine, Jess. Everybody here is looking after her. Look at you, Jess. You haven't slept properly for two days"  
  
"Almost"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"I think you're right", Jesse eventually agreed after thinking for minutes. He stood up, "Mia might feel bad to see me this way"  
  
"Glad you say that. Would you like me to drive you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. My car is here. See you later, Steve."  
  
Jesse stepped out of the lounge. Passing Mia's room, he saw her eating. He decided to come in.  
  
"Hey, honey. I should go home" he kissed her.  
  
"Good idea, you look tired", she smiled.  
  
Jesse laughed. "I'll see you later, okay"  
  
"Take your time, Jesse. Bye."  
  
Jesse walked to his car, stepped in and started to drive. Back on the road, he wasn't too concentrated. He couldn't get Mia out of his mind. Jesse was suddenly startled when he saw Mia passing the road. He tried to avoided her, but he lost control of his car. And a big accident happened.


	3. page 3

Mia was getting worse and worse and Mark had to do surgery on her when she relapsed. Amanda and Steve were now at the doctor's lounge. Amanda was sitting, praying, and waiting. While Steve was busy with his phone, trying to reach Jesse.  
  
"Where is he?" he murmured on his phone. Sighing, he hung up and shrugged to Amanda, "No answer"  
  
"Have you paged him?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So we'll just wait", Amanda said.  
  
After hours sitting in silence, the door was opened. Mark came in with an exhausted face. Amanda and Steve looked at the old man curiously.  
  
"How is she?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Where's Jesse?" not replying, Mark asked back.  
  
"We don't know yet. I tried to call him but there I got no answer. I've paged him though", Steve replied.  
  
Silence, but Steve broke it, "Dad?"  
  
"I failed. She died. I'm sorry", he covered his face with his hands.  
  
Amanda walked to him and hugged him.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Let's find Jesse", Mark uncovered his face and touched Amanda's knee with one hand.  
  
Amanda and Steve nodded. And the three of them walked out.  
  
Gathering at the receptionist, they heard noisy sound behind. They turned around to find paramedics were busy wheeling someone on a gurney.  
  
Mark was curious to look closer. He was shocked when he saw who was lying there, lifelessly. Jesse, in a pool of blood.  
  
"What happened?" Mark asked to one of the paramedics.  
  
"Car accident", he answered. 


	4. page 4

Jesse was now in his ICU room. Lying with machines beeping and wires surrounding all over his body. He had been come out of surgery few minutes ago. His condition is very critical. He was lying at death's door. Concussion, broken bones, internal bleedings, and so on.  
  
Amanda was the first one to enter the room. "Jesse?" she whispered, covering her mouth with one hand. She looked behind, where Mark and Steve were following him.  
  
The three of them gathered at Jesse's bedside.  
  
"Oh, Jesse. What happened to you?" Mark patted the limp hand.  
  
"Dad," Steve said. Remembering something, he looked deeply to his father's eyes. Mark looked at him. "This is all my fault."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told him to go home because he looked exhausted." he paused, "but I should've driven him home."  
  
Mark put his arm around Steve shoulders. "No, it isn't your fault. Don't say that. Anything could happen, Steve."  
  
***  
  
Two days went by. But there was no improvement in Jesse's condition.  
  
Jesse started so stir. He moaned and opened his eyes. The room seemed familiar to him. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. Then, the door was opened. He saw a gleam of light, and then he saw Mia walked up to him.  
  
"Mi. Mia." Jesse tried to get up once again.  
  
"Sssshh, calm down, Jess," Mia soothed him.  
  
"You. you okay?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Jess. Don't worry. I'm okay. And I'm happy, Jess."  
  
"Thought I'd killed you."  
  
Mia shook her head, "No. But I think I'm the one who caused you this trouble, aren't I?"  
  
"No," Jesse replied, putting his index finger on her mouth.  
  
There was silence in the room. Mia stroked Jesse's hand lightly and smiled to him.  
  
"Well, my time is over, Jess," She sighed. "I should go."  
  
"No, please." Jesse begged. "Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."  
  
"No, Jess. You're not alone. You have Amanda, Steve and Mark. They're waiting for you, Jess," Mia stood. "They're going to take care of you, just like what they did to me, Jess."  
  
"But Mia."  
  
"No, don't follow me, Jess. Life must go on," Mia opened the door. A gleam of light was seen again.  
  
"Mia." Jesse tried to get up, which only caused him pain.  
  
***  
  
"Mia."  
  
Amanda had been sitting with Jesse when Jesse started to agitate, calling Mia's name. She was startled.  
  
"Mia, don't go, please. don't leave me. Mia."  
  
"Jess?" she called his name, but it looked like Jesse didn't hear her. He kept calling Mia's name. "Mark!" Amanda shouted.  
  
Half running, Mark came into the room. Seeing the way Jesse was acting, Mark checked him over. Holding Jesse's hand, he shook his head, trading looks with Amanda.  
  
Amanda sighed, almost bursting into tears, "Do you think what I'm thinking?" She paused, "that he met Mia in his delirious dream?"  
  
"Sssh, don't even think about that, Amanda," Mark hugged her. "Just be sure that he'll come around. Keep supporting him. Then he'll be sure to make his way back to us."  
  
***  
  
"What are we going to say to Jesse about Mia?" Steve asked Mark when they ate dinner.  
  
"Well, we have to tell the truth. But I hope we can wait until he recovers," Mark answered.  
  
"And if we can't?"  
  
"I don't know, son."  
  
***  
  
The next day, Mark sat with Jesse when Jesse started to act like the previous day again.  
  
"Jess, calm down. It's me, Jess. Don't worry, I'm here," Mark tried to soothe him.  
  
At the same time, Amanda and Steve entered the room. Frowning, they looked at Jesse closer.  
  
Jesse was much calmer now. He stirred again, moaning, and opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw his three friends.  
  
"Welcome back, Jess," Mark said, smiling at him.  
  
"Mark? Wh-where's Mia?" Jesse asked, with hoarse voice.  
  
Mark, Steve and Amanda exchanges looks. 


	5. page 5

They were confused, don't know what to say. Mark turned to Jesse, "Jess, you need rest."

"You haven't answered my question," Jesse said. "Where's Mia?" Jesse looked up at Amanda, then Mark, and then Steve.

Amanda looked at Mark who nodded to her.

Amanda sit next to Jesse, slipping her arm around his shoulders. She looked up at Mark and Steve once again, and then turned her attention to Jesse. "Well, Jesse. I'm sorry but..." Jesse looked at her, expecting something. Amanda hope that she didn't have to continue. But she knew she must go on, "we lost her."

Jesse's eyes widened, "Lost? Y-you mean she's death?" He looked deeply at the three of them, one by one. 

Amanda nodded, "Yes, Jesse. I'm sorry." 

"No," he started to shake, and he sobbed. 

Amanda hugged him closely, rubbing his back gently, soothing him.

"I killed her," Jesse said.

Amanda startled. She let go, "What?"

"I killed her. I hit her with my car. I killed her, Amanda," he lowered his head.

Mark and Steve exchanged looks. 

"No, Jesse, you didn't. She died because of cancer." Amanda hugged him close.

But Jesse let go. "Yes, I did. I saw her, passing the road, in front of my car. I didn't concentrate on the road. So I got startled, and lost control of my car, and I hit her, and..." Amanda hugged him closely.

"No Jess, it must be a dream," she said.

Mark leaned forward, stroking Jesse's hair, "Jesse, you're tired. You need some sleep."

They were waiting for quite a long time, until Jesse was asleep in Amanda's embrace. With the help of Mark, Amanda settled him on his pillow. And the three of them got out of the room.


	6. page 6

"I'm worried about Jesse," Amanda said.

"Who's not?" Steve said, holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

They were relaxing at BBQ Bobs in the evening.

"Was he hallucinating or something?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. Or it could be a dream that felt like real. It happens to everyone," Mark answered.

"It's strange," Amanda said.

"It is," said Mark.

***

Jesse was starting to recover. He was having breakfast with the help of Amanda when Mark entered the room. Jesse was getting weaker and weaker. He still felt guilty about Mia's death. Worse, nobody believed him. He was tired convincing everyone about it. So he preferred to shut his mouth.

"Hey, how's the patient doing?" asked Mark.

"He hasn't had enough appetite to eat," Amanda answered.

"Hmmm?" Mark turned to Jesse.

"Mark, where can I go home?" Jesse asked.

"Sooner or later. It depends on your improvement. You've improved a bit. But a bit, and it's not much. We need much improvement to make sure that you're fine to go home," Mark stood behind Amanda. "Eating is one of the factors which will help you on getting better," he continued.

***

Two weeks passed and now Jesse was allowed to go. Even though Mark didn't allow him to stay at his apartment until he was fully recovered, at least he could go out of hospital. It made him a bit happy.

"Make yourself comfortable," Steve said as he led Jesse into his beach house."

"I always feel comfortable in here," Jesse said, walking with crutches to the deck.

Smiling, Steve brought two glasses of orange juice to the deck. He passed one glass to Jesse and got a 'thank you' smile from him.

***

Jesse was going to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror. He realized that he looked so terrible. He looked exhausted with dark lines under his eyes, his blue eyes looked swollen as though he hadn't slept for nights. And he looked so thin as well. 

Jesse took his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. When he'd finished, he cleaned up. When he looked up in the mirror, he saw someone passing behind him. He turned around quickly, just to find out that nobody's there. He got out of the bathroom. 

Jesse went to the living room. There was nobody. He assumed that Mark and Steve had already slept. He took a peek at the deck through the door. He saw someone standing there. Jesse opened the door. He called the man. But when the man turned around, Jesse was shocked to see the man's terrible face. Jesse screamed. 

Steve was woken up when he heard the scream. He got up and rushed to the living room where he found Jesse curled behind a couch. 

"Jesse? Oh my God, what's wrong?" Steve helped Jesse stood, then looked at the opened door. 

"The-there was someone, standing on the deck. He-he was a monster, Steve. He looked terrible, and... and... and..." 

"Ssssh," Steve hugs his shivering friend, quieting him. He looked his father came to the living room, "You're having nightmare, Jess." 

"No, Steve, it's..." 

"Ssssh, I know, I know..." Steve looked up at his father. "You're still exhausted, Jess. Go to sleep. You haven't slept, have you?" Steve let go. 

"No," Jesse answered. 

"Come on," Steve put his arm around his best friend and led him to the guestroom. Mark followed from behind. 

Jesse felt dizzy. Reaching the bed, he collapsed. 

Steve and Mark startled, "Jess? Jesse?" Mark shook him. He earned nothing but a heavy breath. 

Steve settled Jesse on his bed. Then, he looked up at his father. 

"He's totally exhausted. Go back to sleep, I'll sleep here with Jesse. I don't want to leave him alone," Mark said to his son. 

Steve left the room. 


	7. page 7

The next morning, Mark had woken up before Steve and Jesse did. Seeing his small friend sleeping on a bed peacefully, he smiled and then decided to go out to make breakfast for the three of them.

Mark was busy in the kitchen when Steve joined him.

"Morning, Dad."

"Steve, how's your sleep?"

"Shouldn't I be the one who asks you that question?"

"Well, Jesse didn't do any actions that kept me from sleeping last night," Mark smiled.

"Hmmm," Steve poured coffee into his mug.

"Morning," Jesse suddenly appeared. Still with exhausted face, but better than the night before.

"Hey, Jess," both father and son said.

Jesse sat on one chair. Mark joined them, bringing pancakes he'd made to the table. Jesse seemed so quiet. Steve and Mark exchanged looks.

***

"Bye," Jesse said to Steve as Steve shut the door. 

Both had gone. Mark had gone to work earlier and it was Steve's turn. Jesse felt bored. He wanted to go back to work, but Mark hadn't allowed him to. Jesse was going back to his room when someone knocked the door.

"Hi! You must be Dr. Jesse Travis," a girl appeared when Jesse opened the door.

"Yeah," Jesse nodded.

"I'm Kelly Jo. A daughter of Mark Sloan's friend," they shook hand. "Mark told me to come here to look a... I mean... maybe you need some companies."

Jesse frowned. Then, the phone rang.

"Excuse me," Jesse said, leaving the door opened behind.

Kelly nodded. She heard Jesse picked up the phone, arguing with someone... sounds like Mark, then went back to her. 

"Hi again. I just talked to Mark, but... I'm sorry, I don't need any company," Jesse said as he shut the door behind him.

Jesse then walked back to his room. In his room, he saw the man he'd seen the night before. Jesse was a bit shocked.

"Don't be scared..." the man said.

"What-who are you?" Jesse asked, stepping back, shaking.

"You can call me Sam," he approached Jesse. "Kids used to call me Uncle Sam"

"No!!!" Jesse took a pillow and hit the man with it. Jesse failed. The pillow hit a lamp. Losing his balance, Jesse fell. His head hardly hit the ground and he passed out.


	8. page 8

"Jesse?" Steve called when he saw Jesse came round.

Jesse slowly opened his eyes, "Steve?"

"Hey, you okay?" Steve asked, sitting on the edge of Jesse's bed.

Jesse looked at the room, trying to remember something. Suddenly, Jesse tensed and he hugged Steve, "Steve!"

"Hey, easy... it's okay, I'm here," Steve rubbed Jesse's back gently.

"The-the man..." Jesse said, shaking.

"What man?" Steve let go.

"Sam"

"What?" 

"I saw him last night. He-he's back. He was here..."

"Ssssh," Steve hugged him. "It's okay. I'm here now", Steve looked up at his father who was standing at the door.

***

After settling Jesse back to sleep, Mark and Steve had a discussion about Jesse.

"Kelly told me that Jesse didn't want her," Mark said. "He expelled her"

"We need someone to look after Jesse. At least until he behaves like he used to be," Steve said.

"I agree with you, Steve," Mark replied.

"Mark, Steve? Did you see her?" Jesse suddenly appeared.

"Who?" both father and son frowned.

"Mia. She was in my room when I woke up. Then, she went out," Jesse said.

Steve and Mark exchanged looks. 

"Jesse, you need rest," Mark stood. He led his friend back to bed, "You haven't totally recovered. You need a lot of rest". Mark waited a moment until Jesse slept, then he walked back to where his son had been sitting and said, "this doesn't look good, Steve."

***

"No!!!" Jesse screamed in the middle of the night.

Steve who was going to go to bed, ran to Jesse's room and saw Jesse in the corner, curling. 

Jesse was sweating and shivering.

"Jesse, Jesse, what's up!" Steve hugged him. 

"Mia... she was here... uncle Sam took him away from me!!!" Jesse cried.

"Ssssh, sshhh... it's okay, Jess"

"No it's not... i-it's not okay!" Jesse shouted.

Mark appeared and walked to them, "Jess?"

Jesse looked up, "Mark?"

"Mia is dead"

"No! No! I just saw her...," Jesse shouted, struggled against Steve who kept holding him.

"Maybe it was just a dream that felt like real"

"No...," Jesse started to calm.

Mark and Steve helped Jesse, who was still shivering, to bed.

***

"Amanda?" Mark gave Amanda a rang.

"Mark? What's going on until you decided to bother me at this time?" Amanda asked with hoarse voice.

"It's about Jesse"

"Jesse? Is he okay?" Amanda tried to focus.

"I'm afraid he's not. I just got back from his room. He started acting weird again. Talking about uncle Sam and Mia."

"So?" Amanda asked, worried

"Steve and I decided that we are taking him to... psychiatric hospital"


	9. page 9

Jesse heard people talking about him. Opening his eyes, he saw Mark, Steve, Amanda were looking at him. There were also other paramedics he didn't know. 

"Hey, Jesse...," Amanda stroked his hair.

Jesse realized that he was now laying on a gurney. "What's wrong with me?" he asked himself. He lifted his hand and he saw that it was tied. Jesse started to shake, "Mark? Amanda?"

"Ssssh, it's okay, it's all right..."

Jesse realized that something was definitely wrong. "Where are you guys taking me?"

"It's okay, Jesse. We just want to take you for observation," Amanda lied.

"No... you're taking me to psychiatric hospital, aren't you?" Jesse asked, shaking.

Amanda, Steve and Mark exchanged looks.

"Mark, I'm not crazy... Help... Please... I'm not crazy...," Jesse struggled to sit up. But he couldn't because of ropes that tied his hands and held his body.

***

"Jess, listen... it's just for observation. You're not going to be here forever, Jesse," Mark tried to explain to Jesse who struggled against him, Amanda, Steve and the other paramedics who were trying to get him into his room.

"No!" Jesse shouted.

A paramedic came and administered Jesse sedative. Jesse gradually relaxed and knocked unconscious.

Mark, Steve and Amanda watched as the paramedics brought his pale friend to his room.

***

There were silence in the car. Everyone were so sad and worried about Jesse. Everyone knew how each other was feeling that no words need to be spoken. 

They arrived at CGH. Mark and Amanda stepped out.

"Thanks, Steve...," Amanda said.

Steve left to work.

"Amanda?" Mark called. Amanda looked at him. "My office", he said.

***

"You okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah..."

"You're thinking about Jesse, aren't you?"

Amanda nodded sadly.

"Go home, Amanda. You need rest after this shocking occurrence. Come back tomorrow. You might be feeling better after all," Mark said.

Amanda cleared his throat.

"Okay..."


	10. page 10

Jesse moaned, coming around. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He could feel that he was on a bed. But where was he? Thinking, he remembered that he'd been brought to a psychiatric hospital. Suddenly, angry feeling came to his mind. He was a bit mad that Mark, Steve and Amanda didn't believe him.  
  
The door in his room was opened. Jesse looked up. A woman in a nurse suit smiled at him, "Dr. Travis, you're awake". The woman walked to Jesse.  
  
Jesse looked at her quietly.  
  
"It's time for lunch. You must have felt hungry. You didn't come for breakfast", she said. She hold Jesse's arm, "come on".  
  
Jesse looked at her for a long time. But then, he felt his stomach is crying for foods. Jesse got up. He stood unsteadily at first, but then he found his balance. The nurse led Jesse into dining room.  
  
The dining room was so crowded and noisy. Jesse sat behind a table where many of patients had sat behind it as well. The patients were out of their minds. They disturbed Jesse, but Jesse stayed still. He was mad. With his friends, with himself and all people.  
  
Jesse got his food. He looked at the food. He was hungry, but he was so mad that he didn't want to do anything. Jesse looked at a glass of water in front of him. He thought for such a long time. Then, he looked around. And when he was sure that no nurses saw him, he dropped the glass.  
  
The glass was broken. The room began noisy again. Jesse took a piece of the breaking glass and hided it in his hand quickly. The nurses came and clean the pieces of glass on the floor.  
  
***  
  
Jesse was back in his room half an hour later. He was sitting on the edge of the bed when he felt someone was sitting next to him. Sam.  
  
Jesse startled. "Y-you! W-what are you doing here?" he shivered.  
  
"I want to help you, Jesse", Sam replied.  
  
"No!" Jesse leaned back. Frightened.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jesse remembered a piece of glass in his hand. He lifted it. "Go or I'll kill you!" he threatened the man.  
  
"You can't kill me, Jesse."  
  
"Oh yes, I can."  
  
"No you can't. Because I'm already dead," the man looked at Jesse.  
  
Jesse widened in horror. Not believing what he'd heard. He looked at the man for a long time.  
  
Jesse lifted his other hand. Jesse was scared. He was shivering and he was gasping for breath out of fear. Jesse closed his eyes and before Sam was able to stop him, he cut his hand where his pulse was in. He moaned a bit.  
  
"No, Jesse. You shouldn't have done that," those are the last words Jesse heard back in his mind before he slept, leaving his hand bleeding profusely. 


End file.
